


Valentine's Day

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [81]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Valentines day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Valentine’s day can be a sad day and a lonely day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's! <3

Valentine’s day was one of those days that half the population dreaded and half the population looked forward to. For some it was a day to spend with loved ones, to make grand gestures, to dress up, to each chocolate, to be together. For others, yourself included, it was a day to watch chick flicks, cry over a tub of ice-cream, and lament your singleness.

Sometimes it was a day for you to wonder why you were alone. Sometimes it was a day in which you didn’t feel good enough, those insecurities rushing to the surface and making you wonder if you were too big, too short, too tall, too loud, too quiet. It was a day in which one could find themselves questioning everything about them. The only consolation you found was that the day after Valentine’s day usually meant chocolate was on sale. 

What you didn’t expect to wake up to on Valentine’s day was a tray of breakfast food outside your door. You nearly stepped in it. You looked down the hall each way and no one was in sight, instead you took the tray in and sat on your bed with it. There was an array of foods on the tray, a single flower, your favourite, and an envelope. 

You ate the food first, mostly because you were hungry, but also because it was lovely looking. It tasted as great as it looked. You were a little scared to open the envelope. It could say a million things, but excitement was greater than fear and you opened it anyway. 

The card was expected. An overly glittery pink and red thing wishing you a happy valentine’s day. What you weren’t expecting was the name inside the card. You weren’t really sure what you were expecting...but you weren’t expecting to see ‘Bucky’ written there. It was one of those shocking moments that had you wandering down the hall to his room in your pajamas, the card clutched in your hand. 

When the door opened you waved the card in front of Bucky and hoped he’d explain. 

“Happy valentine’s day.” You gave him a look, the one that said ‘what? what’s going on?’ and he only grinned at you, “Be my valentine?”


End file.
